naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Genbu
Genbu, more commonly known as the Island Turtle, is a gigantic and ancient turtle that resides in the Land of Lightning. Since its founding, it has been cared for by Kumogakure and serves as a training ground for the Kumo ninja. It is described as a moving fortress and size is so great that it can host other large animals as well as other natural and man-made structures. It is considered to be the equivalent of Konoha's Forest of Death. Kuramoko VS Tenshi To set up a battle, simply fill in the following list, and add more slots to fit the amount of combatants. Kuramoko * Health: 24,200/30,000 * Strength: 15 * Speed: 15 * Genjutsu: 7 * Ninjutsu: 10 * Taijutsu: 12 * Fatigue: 412/1,312 * Chakra: 150/1,050 * Rage: 60/105 * Equipment: Energy Gloves Fatigue Tenshi * Health: 1,408/12,500 * Strength: 10 * Speed: 10 * Genjutsu: 8 * Ninjutsu: 10 * Taijutsu: 5 * Fatigue: 1,000/1,000 * Chakra: 120/1,000 * Rage: 60/100 * Equipment: Armored Headband HP Fight to 1 HP! Turn Order: Tenshi --> Kuramoko # Tenshi jumped into the sky and spoke a small phrase, "Water Release: Droplet Bullets" (10 Water Release: Droplet Bullets Attacks)Hit: 600 Damage # Kuramoko flipped away from the last four attacks. He then rushes at Tenshi and hits him with 5 Fire FistsHit: 432 Damage, flips away, and then launches 5 Fireballs at him.Hit: 405 Damage837 Damage # Tenshi uses Water Release: Liquid Cleanse on himself, healing himself before firing 9 Water Release: Droplet Bullets.Hits: 200 Damage # Kuramoko uses Fire Release: Burning Rally and then launches 9 Fire Release: Fireballs at Tenshi.Hit: 753 Damage # Tenshi uses Water Release: Liquid Cleanse on himself, healing himself before firing 9 Water Release: Droplet Bullets.Hit: 400 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 more Fire Release: Fireballs Hit: 1,000 Damage # Tenshi uses 10 Water Release: Droplet Bullets Hit: 600 Damage # Kuramoko runs up to Tenshi and fires 10 more Fire Release: Fireballs into his chest. Hit: 450 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 400 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 more Fire Release: Fireballs Hit: 625 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets.Hit: 100 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 more Fire Release: Fireballs Hit: 625 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 300 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 Fire Release: Fire Fists Hit: 648 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 200 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 Fire Release: Fire Fists Hit: 875 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 200 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 Fire Release: Fire Fists Hit: 625 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 200 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 Fire Release: Fire Fists Hit: 500 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 400 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 Fire Release: Fire Fists Hit: 1,250 Damage # Tensho uses 2 Water Release: Droplet Bullets Hit: 100 Damage # Kuramoko recharges his chakra and fatigue. # Tenshi uses 10 Water Release: Droplet Bullets Hit: 500 Damage # Kuramoko continues charging his power. # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Miss # Kuramoko finishes charging up his chakra and readies himself to defend against whatever's to come. # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 200 Damage # Kuramoko rushed Tenshi and struck with 10 Fire Fists Hit: 540 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 400 Damage # Kuramoko spins towards Tenshi, and yells, "Flaming Fist Tornado!" (10 Fire Fists) Hit: 864 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 500 Damage # Kuramoko jumps away and launches 10 Fire Balls at Tenshi. Hit: 750 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 400 Damage # Kuramoko uses 5 Fire Balls Hit: 375 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 300 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 Fire Balls Hit: 750 Damage # Tenshi uses 5 Water Release: Droplet Bullets. Hit: 200 Damage # Kuramoko uses 10 Fire Balls Hit: 875 Damage